Pokémoon
by MissingNo
Summary: The love story is a pretext. A pretext I used years ago the story's was invented in 2001 and finished in 2004 to write about battles. About how a relationship between a trainer and her Pokémon evolves through battling.
1. Prologue

The sun was shining on a bright summer day. A Chikorita was lying on the grass and soaking up the sun. The female Pokemon stayed for hours in her sunbath. After that, she had a lot of energy. She felt very excited and started to run. The sun was facing her and it seemed that she wanted to reach the big yellow star. Chikorita wished to run far enough to be able to touch this star and feel its warmth.

In a farter country, the moon was lighting the earth as a Jigglypuff was signing. Her lullaby was sang softly and with passion.Even though everybody was keeping away from her because they didn't want to hear her song and fall asleep, the Jigglypuff was friendly and hard working. She always did her best to reach her goals. Her latest goal was to find true love. Wherever her soul mate would be, the balloon pokemon knew that they would get reunited someday. 


	2. A journey begins

It was a normal day at Kumquat, an isle in Orange Islands. Chavella, a 20 years old girl was swimming in the sea, in front of her house. At her 18th birthday, she left her parents' house to live with her boyfriend, Charles. Charles was a bit older than her, he had brown hair and a ton of muscles. Chavella was very slim, she had purple eyes with purple hair. She loved swimming. It was a beautiful sunny day and everything was fine.

"AAAAAAH! HELP, ROSA, HELP!"

Rosa was Chavella's best friend. She was tiny and had pink hair. She was nice and attentive. She was also very brave and would

do anything to save Chavella.

"Rosa, HELP!"

Rosa came closer and saw that Chavella was attacked by an Octillery. Rosa jumped in the fight weakened the Octillery.

"Lure ball, go!"

Now, you know that Chavella is a pokemon trainer, but there's another thing that you need to know.

"JIGGLY!"

Rosa is a Jigglypuff. Chavella had received her from professor Ivy when she was 10, she decided to keep 6 pokemon as pets and to

go travelling around Orange Islands later. She still hasn't started her pokemon journey, she's waiting for the right time.

"Jigglypuff!"

"You're right Rosy, I should release it, there's no place for it at home."

Chavella released her pokemon, bye Octillery! After that, the young women came home. She saw her 5 other pokemon Ida (Snubull),

Marilou (Pidjey), Eleonore (Eevee), Cindy(Cyndaquil) and Minnie (Marill). She hugged them all.

"My friends! How are you all doing today? Where's Charles?"

"Bull, bull.", Ida answered, meaning that she had no idea.

"Charles! CHARLES!"

No answer, she looked everywhere in the house and noticed that there was a paper on the table, it said:

Dearest Chavella,

I had to go to my hometown, Cianwood city. Please don't call me, it will disturb me because I'll be very busy,

I'll be back home in a week. Goodbye,

Charles

Chavella was wondering was her boyfriend could be doing in Cianwood. She tried to forget about it, so the time will

go faster, and she went to bed. 8 days later…

She was supposed to forget everything, but she wasn't really able to.

"HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE HERE A DAY AGO!", Chavella panicked.

The young woman was very worried and decided to call him. She tried 10 times and Charles never answered her. Chavella had to take the boat to get to Cianwood, but to get to Johto, she needed the 4 orange league badges…

"Well, my friends, the day has finally come. We are going in our pokemon journey. We'll win the 4 orange league badges and then we'll win the first 5 Johto badges to go to Cianwood, I miss Chuck so much and it's the only way to get to him! Well, let's get going, my pokemon!" 


	3. First gym battle

Chavella has took a ride on Minnie and arrived to the Mikan island gym. Here, she had to fight Cissy, the gym leader. In the gym, she found a big swimming pool and then the leader arrived. Cissy was Chavella's age, she had brown hair and seem to love water pokemon.

"Welcome challenger, I'm the Mikan gym leader. Who are you?"

"I'm Chavella form Kumquat and I CHALLENGE YOU FOR THE CORAL EYE BADGE!"

"Ok, Chavy, since you come from orange islands, you must know that we do special battles in most of our gyms."

The young trainer nodded.

"The first battle is an aiming challenge. You have to use a pokemon to hit flying cans. Try to hit more than my Kingdra will

do. Talking of Kingdra, go!"

A Kingdra got out of an ultra ball. Chavella threw her moon ball and Rosa got out.

"Jiggly!"

"Let the battle begin!", Cissy ordered. "Kingdra, water gun!"

"Rosa, water gun!", Chavella told her pokemon.

Rosa was very good at aiming, so she won easily. Cissy was very impressed to see her Kingdra beaten this way. Chavella had

just started her trip, but had trained her pokemon really hard. "Well done, Chavy, but you have not to loose in the second and

last stage: the race."

"Ok, but, by the way, my name's Chavella."

She really hated to be called by nicknames like Chavy.

"You have to go on your pokemon's back and ride it on water."

"On my pokemon's back! I'm not going to ride on Minnie's back! I'm too heavy for her."

"You're the slimmest person I've ever seen, so don't complain! Find another pokemon that can learn surf and return later."

"That gym leader is not very polite…", Chavella thought.

Still, the slim woman was disappointed that the fact that she ate less that usual after loosing her love was that evident.

Anyway, she won the first battle and she didn't want to restart everything… Suddenly, she thought of something!

"Rosa, I've got an idea, give me the Water stone that is in my pack."

"Jiggly!"

"Eleonore, is it okay if I use it on you?", the trainer asked her Eevee.

Eleonore nodded. She would accepted anything for her beloved trainer. So Chavella took the waterstone and used it one Eleonore.

Her Eevee evolved into Vaporeon! She taught it surf and was finally ready for the race.

"You'll use Vaporeon and I'll use Blastoise! Let the race begin!"

Eleonore was really fast, Chavella was very proud of her. Blastoise was good too, the two pokemon were really close, but…

IT WAS A TIE!

"What?", the leader said. "I've never seen that before… so sorry Chavy, you lose!"

"What?"

"I know, you don't like to be called that way…"

"I say what because I WON. I won the first stage, so this badge is mine."

"But you didn't won the second stage."

"I didn't loose either. You said that I had NOT TO LOOSE the second and last stage"!"

"I DIDN'T SAY THAT!"

"YES, YOU DID!"

"NO, I DIDN'T!"

"YES, YOU DID!"

"No… yes, I did. I remember now, so the coral eye badge is yours, sigh…"

"COOL, TEAM, WE WON THE CORAL EYE BADGE!"

"Jiggly!"

"Snu!"

"Marill!"

"Pid!"

"Cynda!"

"Vapo!" 


	4. Sea ruby

After her victory in Mikan Island, Chavella moved on to the next gym, in Navel island. She was feeling very confident.

"Vapo!"

"You're right, we'll be just fine! "

She saw a message on the gym door, it said: to fight the leader, climb the mountain behind the gym WITHOUT using any of your pokemon.

"That won't be a problem, I was always good at climbing."

Two hours later…

"That was long, I'm finally done!"

"Jiggly!"

"Do you wish to battle me, Danny, the Navel leader?", a tall man asked.

"Yes and, by the way, I'm Chavella."

"OK, Chavella, you'll have to win 2 of the 3 stages to win the Sea Ruby badge. The first stage is freezing a gheyser. I'll

use Nidoqueen!"

"Then, I'll use Minnie!"

"Marill!"

"Minnie!", Chavella shouted.

"Nidoqueen!", Danny yelled.

"USE ICE BEAM!", they screamed at the same time.

One minute later…

"Nidooo!"

"I won the first stage.", the leader said. "You'll have to win the two others to get the badge. The next stage is transforming an ice block into a kind of boat the quickest possible using three of your pokemon. The first one to have a boat that is looking like this model (he pointed a boat made of ice) is the winner. I'll choose Schyter, Pinsir and Nidoqueen."

"Ok, I'll choose Rosa, Marilou and Cindy. Rosa and Cindy, use Fire Blast and Flamethrower to melt the ice! Marilou, use peck to sculpt the ice!"

Later…

"Congrats, Chavella, you won! Now, you have to win the final stage. It's a race. Go in the boat that you made with two of your

pokemon and try to be the first to arrive at the finish line. Ready? I'll choose Schyter and Nidoqueen."

"I'll take my lightest pokemon, Rosa and Marilou."

Everyone went in their boat. The race was about to begin…

"1, 2, 3, go!", the man who was working for Danny shouted.

Danny used its pokemon to dodge the obstacles. Chavella did the same. Because her pokemon were the lightest, she won!

"Congratulations, Chavella, you won the Sea Jewel badge!"

"Team, WE WON THE SEA JEWEL BADGE!"

"Jiiiiiiggly!"

"Piiiid!"

"Mariiiillll!"

"Vaaaaaapoooo!"

"Cindaa!"

"Snuuub!" 


	5. Pokémon dance

"Let's go to Trovita isle!"

Our heroine was going to her third gym challenge in Orange Islands. She entered the gym and saw a boy of her age opening.

"Welcome, I'm Rudy, the leader. Is it for a challenge?"

"Yes."

"On this gym, dance rules. Choose 3 pokemon of 3 different types. We'll do three 1 on 1 battles. If you win at least 2 of those battles, you win the Spike Shell badge. Ready? Choose 3 types of pokemon."

"Ok, normal, fire and water."

"Great, let's start with normal. I'll put the music on."

Pokemon dance music remix started playing.

"I choose Tauros!", the leader called.

"I choose Rosa!"

"Tauros, earthquake!"

"Rosa, sing!"

The quake was strong and Rosa received a big amount of damage, but, then, she made Tauros sleep with her song.

"Body slam, Rosa! Yeah, you paralysed it! Double-edge!"

"Puuuuuuuf!"

"Tauros is unable to battle, Jigglypuff…", the judge started.

"Rosa!", Chavella corrected.

"Rosa wins!", he finished.

"That was great, Rosa! Now, return!"

"Now it's fire battle time and I choose Ninetales!"

"Niiiine!"

"Go, Cindy!"

"QUUUUUIIIIIL!"

"Ninetales, quick attack!"

"Cindy, dig!"

The quick attack weakened Cindy a bit, but then she dug.

"Flamethrower!", the gym leader tried.

This attack didn't work because Cindy was under the ground.

"Now!", Chavella yelled.

"Niiiii!"

The Ninetales was really hurt by the critical-hit dig!

"Cindy, quick attack!"

This attack made Ninetales lie down.

"Ninetales is unable to battle, Cindy wins!", the judge declared.

"Good, no time for the water battle, you already won the Spike Shell badge."

"Thanks! Huh?"

Cindy was evolving! She turned into a wonderful Quilava!

"Wow, you look great, Cindy… and because of you and all the rest of the team, WE WON THE SPIKE SHELL BADGE!"

"Jiiiig!"

"Maaaaariiiillll!"

"Buuullll!"

"Pid!"

"Vapo!"

"Quilaaavaaaa!" 


	6. Double match

Chavella was now on Kumquat, her hometown to fight against the last orange gym leader! She entered the gym and was surprised when she saw the leader: it was her old friend Luana!

"Chavella, how ya doin'?", she asked.

"Long time no see! So, you're the leader here!"

"Yes, Mrs Chavella!"

"Mam? I'm not married yet!"

"That's too bad… I am! I have a child too!"

"Cool, what's his or her name?"

"We named him Quentin. He's a wonderful pokemon trainer… I miss him very much, sigh… Anyway, you are still as slim as back when we were students. Are you anorexic or what?", Luana joked.

"No, I'm sick with love, Charles is away and I can't find him…"

"How terrible! Hope you'll find him soon!"

"Thanks for you support, Luana. I see that your behaviour that I always liked so much haven't changed."

"Thanks a lot, buddy, but now you'll have to choose two pokemon and they'll fight my two pokemon at the same time! We're not here just to chat, you know."

"You mean that we'll do like a double badminton match. Remember when I beat you and your boyfriend with my smashes…"

"Yeah, ok I remember… It has been so humiliating, but I thought you were only a beginner and… Anyway, let's get back to our match. To win, you have to beat me without having any of your pokemon faint! So the first one of us to loose one

pokemon is the… loser!"

"Obviously!", Chavella laughed.

"So, I choose Alakazam and Marowak!"

"Go, Ida and Cindy!"

"QUIIIIILLLL! LAAAVAAA!"

"Maarowak!"

"Snub!"

"Alakazam!"

"Let the battle begin!", the judge said.

"Marowak, bone club on Cindy!", Luana ordered.

"CIIIN!"

"Cindy, fire blast on Marowak, Chavella told her fire pokemon.

The bone club really hurt Cindy who, instead of using Fire blast, used smokescreen!

"Cindy, what's wrong with you?"

"Poor you, she won't obey! Just like one my challenger's Charizard!"

"Please, don't do that to me, Cindy, my friend."

"Cin!"

She turned her back at Chavella.

"Alakazam, psychic on Cindy!", Luana shouted.

"Cindy, fire blast it!"

The psychic greatly damaged Cindy who didn't even try to defend herself by using fire blast.

"Come on, Cindy!", Chavella encouraged.

"Marowak, make Cindy faint with a bone rush!"

"Ida, Body slam Alakazam!"

The bone rush missed, because of Cindy's smokescreen! The Body Slam greatly damaged and paralysed Alakazam.

"Marowak, try another bone rush, but on Ida."

„Ida, bite Alakazam!"

Ida endured the bone rush and bit Alakazam!

"Congrats, Chavella, pal, here's the Jade Star badge, with it and your three other badges, you can defeat the champion in

Pummelo.", Luana told the winner.

"COOL, TEAM, WE WON THE JADE STAR BADGE!"

"Jigglypuuuff!"

"VAAAPOOOOO!"

"Pidjey! Pidjey!"

"Snuuuuu!"

"Ma!"

Cindy didn't do anything… 


	7. Orange championship

She finally had done it! The four orange islands' badges! She could participate to the Orange League battle. She went in Pummelo isle to register.

"Name and hometown.", a serious-looking receptionist told Chavella.

"Moonlight, Chavella from Kumquat Isle."

"Please show me your four badges."

The receptionist verified if the badges were the real ones and they were, obviously.

"You'll battle the champion Dreak soon, just after you tell me the six pokemon that you'll use for the battle."

"Ok, I'll use Pidjey, Marill, Vaporeon, Snubull, Quilava and Jigglypuff."

"What? Don't you make evolve your pokemon? Are you sure you want to participate? This a serious battle. Go train some more and

evolve your pokemon…"

"What? The evolution doesn't show how good a pokemon is. The true strength of a pokemon is inside their heart! Anyway, I don't have time to train, if I want to see Charles soon… My pokemon are the best and I believe in them."

"…but a Pidjey!"

"What's the matter with you? My Pidjey is really good, even though she's not a Pidgeot yet! Watch my battle and you'll see!

I want to fight against Dreak, NOW!"

"Ok, ok, follow me…"

Chavella followed. She entered in a big arena and a guy of about 25 years old was there, ready for battling.

"So you want to battle me, huh? What's your name?", the champion asked Chavella.

"I'm Chavella Moonlight from Kumquat."

"What an odd last name, but, well, good luck, Chavella."

"Thanks, you too."

"The challenger may change pokemon, but the champion won't.", the judge explained. "This is a 6 on 6 battle. If the challenger wins, she and her pokemon will remain in the Pummelo Hall of Fame forever. Good luck to both battlers and let the battle begin!"

"Go Ditto!", Dreak called.

"A Ditto, huh? I choose Quilava."

"Ditto, transform!"

"Cindy, dig!"

"La, va!", Cindy replied.

"I knew you'll be obeying me someday!", Chavella explained.

"It's normal, you won all the gym badges, she is sure to obey you.", Dreak explained.

"I didn't knew that."

"Ditto, dig too!"

"Oh, no! "

Quilava popped out of the ground, Ditto did too and damaged Cindy with a super-effective hit.

"Cindy, are you all right?", Chavella asked her pokemon.

"La.", she replied, meaning that she could still go on.

"OK, now use return!"

The attack really damaged the low-defence Ditto.

"Ditto is unable to battle, Quilava wins!", the judge declared.

"Well done, you were great, Cindy!", Chavella exclaimed.

"Do you wish to change pokemon?"

"Yes, Cindy, return!"

"You did well Ditto, you deserve a good rest.", Dreak congratulated.

"Now, let me introduce you Onix!"

"Oooo!"

"Well, let me introduce you Marill!", Chavella replied.

"Marrrilllll!"

"Minnie, surf!"

"Whoa!", the judge exclaimed. "Onix is unable to battle! Marill wins!"

"That was phenomenal, Minnie, you're great too! Victory is ours!"

":Until here, you did well, but this time, you have no chance!", Dreak exclaimed as he send a very powerful-looking Gengar.

"GAAAAAAARRRRR!"

"Do you wish to change pokemon?", the judge asked Chavella.

"Sure.", she replied. "Minnie, return! I choose you, Pidgey!"

"You think you're clever by choosing a normal pokemon, but don't be so sure of yourself!", Dreak warned. "Gengar, ice beam!"

"Gengaaaaaaaaarrrrrr!"

"Piiiiidjey!"

Marilou fell down.

"Pidgey is unable to battle, Gengar wins.", the judge announced.

"You did your best Marilou, well done!", Chavella told her flying buddy.

"Don't listen to what that dumb receptionist said, you're the best!"

Marilou returned in her pokeball.

"I choose you, Ida!"

"Another normal pokemon, impress me, now!", the champion said, ironicly.

"Gengar, use ice beam!"

"Ida, bite it!"

The two attack damaged each opponent a lot… but they were still ready for another turn!

"Gengar, ice beam, again!"

"No, Ida! Don't let his happen! No!"

Ida was frozen solid!

"Gengar, make her faint with thunderbolt!"

"Gaaaaaaaaarrrr!"

"Snubull is unable to battle, Gengar wins again!", the judge declared.

"Good, Ida, return, you deserve that rest.", Chavella said. "So I lost two pokemon, I'll have to use my secret weapon. GO!" 


	8. Secret weapon

"JIGGLYPUFF!"

"Another normal pokemon, you must like them.", Dreak teased. "Gengar, ice beam!"

"Rosa, sing!", Chavella ordered.

The ice beam damaged Rosa only a bit, because she was high-levelled. Then, Gengar fell asleep.

"Rosa, thunderbolt!"

"JIG! GLLLY!"

"Gengar is unable to battle, Jigglypuff wins!", the judge realised.

"Well done, but it isn't over yet!", Dreak shouted. "Go, Venusaur!"

"SAURRRR!"

"Do you wish to change pokemon?", the judge asked Chavella.

"Yes, Rosa return! Go Cindy!"

"Quilaaaaa!"

"Cindy, use flame wheel!", Chavella ordered.

"Venusaur, get ready for a you-know-what!", Dreak told his pokemon.

"Solarbeam, I guess! Quick, Cindy use another flame wheel!"

"Solarbeam!"

"LAAAA!"

Quilava lied down. That solarbeam was truly powerful!

"Quilava is unable to battle, Venusaur wins!", the judge said.

"Venusaur is greatly damaged, I'll just have to use ice beam.", Chavella noticed. "Go, Minnie!"

Minnie used ice beam, making Venusaur collapse.

"Venusaur is unable to battle, Marill wins!", the judge announced.

A white light surrounded Minnie and she became a magnificent Azumarill!

"Wow! Minnie, you look great!"

"Azuuuu!"

"Well, against Azumarill, I'll use Electabuzz!", Dreak explained.

"Use thunderbolt!"

"Surf!"

Minnie was greatly damaged and Electabuzz too, because surf was a critical hit!

"Electabuzz, finish it with a quick attack!"

"BUUUUZZZZZ!"

"Zu! Riiiiill!"

"Azumarill is unable to battle, Electabuzz wins!", the judge declared.

"I choose you, Eleonore!", Chavella decided.

"Vapooo!"

"Electabuzz, thunder!", the champion yelled.

"Wrong move, quick attack Eleonore!"

The quick attack hit first for sure and made Electabuzz faint.

"Electabuzz is unable to battle, Vaporeon wins!", the judge said.

"Vapooo!"

"Dreak, I'm anxious to see your Dragonite, because everybody knows that you have one and always keeps it for the end!", Chavella

teased.

"Yes, but you'll be surprised how much my Dragonite has changed.", the champion replied. "Go!"

A strange pokemon appeared: it wasn't a Dragonite, but a Tyranitar!

"Wait, something doesn't work here!", the judge noticed. "Dreak is supposed to have a Dragonite, not a Tyranitar!"

"WHO'S THE AUTHOR HERE?", MissingNo, who just arrived, asked angrily. "You and Master Hand (see my Super Smash Brothers Melee fanfics) really bug me with this!"

"Ok, sorry, boss…"

"Eleonore, use surf!", Chavella told her Vaporeon.

The attack seemed to have damaged Tyranitar greatly. Chavella was felling really confident.

"Tyranitar, rock slide!", Dreak shouted.

The rock slide was extremely powerful!

"Vaporeon is unable to battle, Tyranitar wins!", the judge exclaimed.

"All right, Rosa, finish it!", Chavella called.

"Jiggly!"

"Thunderbolt!"

"Whoa!", the judge exclaimed. "Tyranitar fainted in two hits! It's a new record that made Jigglypuff and Chavella win! ongratulations!"

The receptionist couldn't believe it!

"Congratulations, Chavella, you really deserve the Orange League trophy, congratulations all 7 seven of you.", Dreak told them.

He handed the trophy to Chavella.

"Thanks, Dreak!", Chavella replied. "Team, we won the Orange League!"

"Jiggly!"

Oh, yeah, all the others are fainted, I better go to the Pokemon Center…"

-Later-

Chavella took a picture with her pokemon which remained in the Hall of Fame and put her trophy at home. Then, she surfed to Cianwood city, but there were guards all around. She went over to one guard.

"Show me your badges."

Chavella showed her four badges.

"That won't be enough! You'll need the eight Kanto badges and the first five Johto badges!"

"Darn! I mean, ok, thank you, goodbye…"

Chavella surfed to Pallet town and then hit the road towards Pewter city to gain all the Kanto badges, for Charles, the man she loves. 


	9. Discouraged

She was discouraged. A lot discouraged… but she had to have the 8 Kanto badges to go to Johto, to see Charles… She will do it,

for his love!

"Jig!"

"You're right, Rosa! We won't give up!"

The two girls entered the Pewter gym. Brock was there, it seemed that he was waiting for her.

"I guess you wish to battle me."

"Yes, I want to have all the Kanto badges to go to Johto and see my love."

"Love, we'll do anything for love, right dear?", Brock asked his girlfriend.

"You're right."

A blonde girl arrived next to Brock.

"Ok, can we begin?", Brock asked his challenger. "3 versus 3, you know the rules?"

Chavella nodded. Brock threw a pokeball.

"Go, Golem!"

"Then, I choose Minnie!"

"AZZZUUUUU!"

"Surf, Minnie!"

"AZUUUUMAAAARRRIII!"

":Whoa! Golem, retrun! You did well, Golem, now, Chavella, can you beat my best pokemon? "

"Rooooooooaaaaarrr!"

"You beated an Onix, before, you can do it again. Surf!"

"ZZUUUU!"

"Oh, my gosh!", Daisy, Brock's girlfriend, exclaimed. "Fainted in one hit too!"

"Onix, return, you were great. Hope that my last pokemon will be able to resist to water, go!"

"NIIIIINNEEEE!"

"My old pal Vulpix decided that it wanted to evolve, so I used a Fire Stone on her!", Brock explained

"You beat two pokemon, you can beat the third one, surf, Minnie!", the young women encouraged.

"AZZZZZZZZUMMMMAAAAAAARRRRIIIIILLLLLL!"

"Oh, no, poor Ninetales…", Daisy whispered.

"Return, Ninetales…", Brock said.

"Yeah, Azumarill, you were great, you defeated all of his pokemon!", Chavella congratulated.

"ZU!"

"For this fantastic battle, here is the Boulder Badge.", Brock said. "You deserve it."

"Team, we won the Boulder Badge!"

"Jiggly!"

"Pidjey!"

"Snubull!"

"Vapoooo!"

"Quillllaaa!"

"Zu!" 


	10. A worthy Pidgey

Chavella and her pokemon moved on to Cerulean, after their visit of Mountain Moon, where Rosa tried to find a Moon Stone, but didn't see a single one… It's sad because Rosa wanted to evolve for her trainer who is also her best friend.

"Here we are, girls, it's Cerulean gym."

The seven of them entered.

"Helloooo! Is the leader in there?"

"Sorry, she's doing something…", Daisy said. "Can you wait here?"

"Hey, I know you, you're Brock's girlfriend, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am, and I also am the leader's big sister."

"Ok, but what is she doing?"

At this instant Misty arrived followed by a boy with black hair!

"I'm the leader of this gym.", Misty said, heardly breathing.

"What's wrong with you?", Chavella asked, worried.

"It's my asthma.", the leader said nervously.

"Huh, Misty you don't have ast…", the young man with Misty said.

"Shut up, Ash!"

"Ok, no to explain, I got it!", Chavella explained. "You two are going out together…"

They both nodded.

"They finally found out that they loved each other!", Lily, another of Misty's sister explained. "It took them five years!"

"Shut up too!", Misty said angrily. "Can I just start my battle now?

Challenger, how about a one on one battle?"

"OK.", our heroine agreed. "By the way, my name's Chavella."

"Chavella, I choose Starmie!"

"I choose you, Marilou!"

"Piiid!"

"A Pidjey! Is that a joke?"

"DON'T INSULT MARILOU! She is really strong! Fly!"

"PIIIIID!"

"Wow, she has a lot of speed! Try to surf."

Of course, it missed. Then, Marilou used her aerial attack!

"Whoa, a critical hit! You were right Chavella, your Pidjey's not that bad, but Starmie's not fainted yet! Blizzard!"

It missed!

"Marilou, quick attack!"

The star-shaped pokemon collapsed.

"Starmie, return! You did great, now have some rest. Congrats, Chavella, you made me learn a good lesson here."

Then, everybody looked at Marilou, surrounded by white light.

"Piiiiiidjeeeeeotto!"

"Wow, you evolved, you look great!"

"Well, here's the Cascade badge!"

"Yah, girls, we won the Cascade badge!"

"Jiggllllly!"

"BUUULL!"

"Vapoooooo!"

"QUUUUUUUIIIIILLLLLL!"

"Azuuuuuuuuu!"

"Piiiiiidjjjjeoooottttttoooooo!" 


	11. What enemies are for

Today, we find our heroes (like the narrator in the tv show says) at Vermilion city. Chavella is happy to have a new Pidjeotto.

"Jig! Ly!"

"So, here's the gym."

They entered. A really tall guy was standing there. He seemed to be the leader.

"Hi, I'm Lieutenant Surge, wanna battle?"

"I'm Chavella. Yes, I'm here to battle."

"This will be a one on one battle and I choose Raichu!"

"Raiiii!"

"I choose Cindy!"

"Quiiiiilllllaaaaaa!"

"Raichu, thunder wave!"

"Quilava, use return!"

"QUUUUUUUIIIIILLLL!"

"Don't give up, Raichu, thunderbolt it!", Surge shouted

Cindy still had a few hp left.

"Try to return again!", Chavella ordered.

Cindy couldn't. She was fully paralysed.

"Oh, poor baby! Raichu, quick attack!"

"Chuuuuu!"

"CINDY!", Chavella exclaimed. "Return…"

"We won! Go away now, sweetheart!"

"Listen, you, I'm not your sweetheart and, as a gym leader, you should congratulate your opponent."

"I usually do, but I heard from other leaders that you never congratulate your opponents, you only say: team, we won a badge."

Chavella glared at him.

"I hate when people imitate me!"

"We won a badge!"

"I'll be back! And I'll win this time!"

She left the gym in anger. She hated that guy, but she realized that what he said was true: she never congratulated any of her

opponents, maybe only a few… She decided that she will do it from now on… Only to the ones who deserves it!

-Half an hour later, in Surge's gym-

"So, you're back!", Surge teased. "I choose Raichu!"

"Go, Cindy!", Chavella screamed.

"Thunder wave!"

"Use return!"

Raichu was greatly damaged. Chavella sure had trained Cindy well while she left.

"Thunderbolt!"

"Quick attack!"

Of course, Cindy's attack hit first and… Raichu fainted! Surge gave the thunder badge to Chavella!

"Yes! We won the thunder badge!"

"Puuuufff!"

"Pidgeooootttttooooo!"

"Snuuu!"

"Vapoooooo!"

"Riill!"

"Quiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiillll!" 


	12. Victory scent

In Celadon city, Chavella was. In the gym, she entered. (I feel Yoda-ish today! You'll understand this only if you've heard

Yoda in Star Wars.)

"Who is the leader of this gym? I wish to battle him or her for the Rainbow badge."

A girl with short black hair, in kimono came over.

"I am."

"What kind of battle?"

"We'll have a 3 on 3 battle. Is that ok with you?"

"Sure, I choose Cindy!"

"Quilaaaaaava!"

"I choose Bellosom!"

"Cindy, flamethrower!"

"Laaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Sleep powder, Bellosom!"

Cindy was fast asleep! But, at least, Bellosom was greatly damaged.

"Body slam, Bellosom!"

"Bellooooooooo!"

"Cindy, wake up!"

Quilava was still asleep.

"Body slam her another time!"

"Bellooooooo!"

This time, she wake up!

"Use quick attack!"

Bellosom fainted!

"Bellosom, come back! I choose Victreebel!"

"Treeeeeeeee!"

"Use flamethrower again!"

"Quiiiiiiiiiii!"

"Use Giga Drain!"

Quilava fainted.

"You did a great job, Cindy, return! Now, I choose Marilou!"

"Pidjeeeeeeeooooooottooooooo!"

"Quick attack!"

Victreebel, who was greatly damaged by Quilava's flamethrower, had no more energy left after the quick attack.

"Victreebel, return! Now, it's your turn, Vileplume!"

"Pluuuume!"

"Marilou, you know what to do!"

As Chavella said those words, Marilou flew up high, dodging Vileplume's petal dance.

"Now, Marilou, use fly!", Chavella shouted.

"Piiiiiiiiidjeeeeeooooo!"

"Great!", Chavella exclaimed. "It looks like it's a critical hit."

Vileplume fell. It tried to stand up, but wasn't able to, it had not enough energy. Marilou had won!

"Congratulations, Chavella, here's the Rainbow badge that you deserve."

Chavella thought about what she said when she left Vermillion and said a little, tiny, betty…

"Congrats…"

And then…

"Team! We won another badge!"

"Jiiiiiiig!"

"Ooooooooottoooo!"

"Quiiiiiiiillllll!"

"Marrrrrrrill!"

"Snuuuuub!"

"Vaaaaaaaapoooo!" 


	13. Body and soul

Chavella is now in front of the Fuschia gym. She entered and Janine, the gym leader, walked over to her.

"Is that for a challenge?"

"Yes, for the Soul badge."

"Is a one-versus-one battle ok with you?"

"It's ok!"

"I choose Crobat!"

"Crrrrrrrrro!"

"Rosa, do you want to go?", Chavella asked her starter.

"Jiggly!"

"Then, I choose Rosa!", Chavella exclaimed.

"Crobat, you know what you have to do!"

"It's very subtle how everybody say that for the two turn attacks.", MissingNo, who appeared out of nowhere, said.

"Rosa, psychic!", Chavella shouted, pretending she didn't notice the author.

"Crrrrrrrrrrro!"

Crobat fly up high and Rosa's psychic missed…

"Crobat, fly!"

"Try another psychic, Rosa!"

Both attacks have given a good amount of damage to the other.

"Crobat, let's do it again!"

"This time we know what to do, right, pal?"

"Jiggly!"

Then light surrounded Rosa.

"JIGGLY!"

It was a Thunder attack! This powerful attack made Crobat faint!

"I'm impressed!", Janine said. "You seem to understand anything that your Rosa says! You and your pokemon must be really good friends! You really deserve the soul badge! Here it is!"

"Thanks, that was a good match! Congrats… Team, we won the soul badge!"

"Jiggly!"

"Azuuuuuuuuuumariiiiill!"

"Piiiiidjeeeeoooooottooooo!"

"Pooooo!"

"Snuuuuuu!"

"Laaaaaaaaaavaaaaa!" 


	14. Psy kick

Later, Chavella arrived in the Saffron gym. She was looking for the gym leader!

"Helloooooo! Somebody there? The leader must be gone to buy something, maybe."

"Jiggly…"

"I am here!"

The leader, Sabrina, appeared. Chavella was shocked to see her appear from nowhere.

"Are you psychic?"

Sabrina nodded.

"I was in the room beside and teleported myself here."

"I see…"

"One-versus-one battle?"

"It's ok!"

"Go, Alakazam!"

"I choose Eleonore!"

"Vapooooo!"

"Alakazam, psychic!"

"Vaporeon, body slam!"

"Vapoooo!"

"It's ok, Eleonore, you did a good amount of damage to Alakazam."

"Psychic!"

"Alaaa! KAZAM!"

"Vapoooo!"

"Body slam, again!"

"Alaaaa…"

"Good job!", Chavella exclaimed. "You paralysed it, now, bite it!"

"Rrrrrrreeeeeeeooooooooon!"

Alakazam flinched.

"Fantastic!", Chavella shouted with enthusiasm. "Another bite, Eleonore!"

That was powerful! That blow made Alakazam faint!

"You've been wonderful!", Chavella told her Vaporeon.

"Here is your marsh badge."

"Congratulations. You don't talk much, don't you?"

Sabrina didn't answer. Chavella raised her shoulders and said HER sentence.

"Team, we won the marsh badge!"

"Puuuf!"

"Vapoooooreeeeeeooooon!"

"Buuuuull!"

"Azuuuu!"

"Quiiiiiiil!"

"Pidjeoooottoooo!" 


	15. The team mate and the bookworm

After having won six badges in Kanto, she was going for the seventh! She entered, feeling ready. The gym leader was there… reading!

"Sorry, I must finish this chapter and then we'll talk!", Ima apologized.

"It's ok, I'll return in a few minutes."

"All right…"

The leader was too concentrated by her book. Chavella went out and decided to take a ride on Minnie. She took time to talk with her.

"Minnie, do you feel ready for the battle?"

"Azuuu!"

"I thought so! You're very nice to help me win badges! They're my only hope…"

Suddently, a pokemon appeared on the water surface. Guess what? It was a MissingNo! It looked like a phoenix!

"Siiii!"

"What is that pokemon? A Moltres?"

"Azu?"

"I must try to catch it! Minnie, surf!"

"Zuuuuu!"

"OK, ultra ball, go!"

The light was red for only a short period of time, it became white after a few seconds. MissingNo was caught!

"I caught a… what have I caught? Anyway, I caught a pokemon!"

"Zuuuuuu!"

The ultra ball was teleported into Chavella's pc box.

"I'll keep it, just in case I need it! Now, Minnie, we must return to the gym!"

So, she went off Minnie and headed to the gym. Ima seemed to have finish reading.

"Sorry… I love to read…. Anyway, will a three versus three battle be ok?"

"Perfect."

"I choose you, Magmar!"

"Go, Minnie! Surf!"

"Magmar, sunny day!"

"Minnie, try another surf!"

This surf made Magmar faint.

"Magmar, return! Thanks, buddy! Go, Arcanine!"

"Niiine!"

"Surf again, Minnie!"

"Arcanine, extreme speed!"

"Use another surf!"

"Fire blast!"

This surf didn't made Arcanine faint! It was really powerful and the sunny was not helping… The fire blast gived Minnie a big number of damge!

"Minnie, rollout!"

This time, Arcanine fainted! At the same time, the sunlight shone!

"Arcanine, return! Thanks, pal! Now, go, Unidash!"

"Uuuuuuuu!"

"Wow, is that Rapidash's evolved form?"

"Yes, it is. Unidash, stomp!"

Minnie fainted.

"Minnie, return! I thank you too! Now, go, Eleonore!"

"Eoooon!"

"Use stomp, Unidash!"

"Use surf!"

Eleonore didn't flinch and the surf was a critical hit!

"Wow, we won!"

"Congratulations, Chavella, here's your Volcano badge!"

"Thanks, congrats to you, too. Team, we won the Volcano badge!"

"Puuuuuuuff!"

"Eooooon!"

"ZUUUU!"

"Piiiidjeoooo!"

"Snuuuu!"

"Quiiiiil!" 


	16. One step at a time

Finally, the last gym! Chavella and her pokemon were really excited! They all entered and the leader Gary was there, he looked really experimented.

"Is that for a challenge?"

"Yes."

"How about a two on two battle?"

"Sounds good."

"I choose Umbreon!"

"Rrrrrreeeeeeeoooon!"

"I'll choose my eon too! Go, Eleonore!"

"Rrrrreeeeeeeeoooon!"

"Use surf!"

"Swagger!"

The surf attack worked well.

"Try another surf!"

Eleonore was walking towards Umbreon, but then walked away and slapped herself!

"Are you ok?", Chavella asked her pokemon.

"Vapo…"

"Eleonore…", the trainer worried.

"Use faint attack!"

"Vapoooo!"

"Oh, no! Try a body slam!"

Eleonore slapped herself again!

"Use faint attack, Umbreon!"

Eleonore fell on the ground. Chavella went over to her.

"Will you be ok, buddy?"

Eleonore smiled, but still looked weak…

"You did great, you deserve a rest.", Chavella told her friend. "Now, I choose you, Ida!"

"Bite it!"

"Show that Umbreon how painful confusion can be!"

Ida didn't flinch after the bite and used a powerful Dynamic punch!

"Use bite again!"

Umbreon couldn't, it slapped itself and fainted!

"Umbreon return, congrats buddy!", Gary exclaimed. "Now, Nidoqueen, show that Snubull who's the boss! Use earthquake!"

Ida was greatly damaged, Ida had only 10 hp left, only one attack would be able to make her win!

"Ida, metronome!"

Chavella crossed her fingers and closed her eyes for a bit. When she opened them, she saw Nidoqueen, lying on the ground. It was counter! Then, the Snubull was surrounded by white light… She had evolved into Granbull!

"Cool! You look great, Ida!", Chavella exclaimed.

"Chavella, you are a great trainer."

"You are too!"

Gary smiled.

"So few people tell me that, thanks… Anyway, here's your Earthbadge!"

"Team, we won the Earth badge!"

"Jiggly!"

"Vapooo… Po!"

"Piiiid!"

"Zuuuu!"

"Laaaa!"

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaan!" 


	17. Rivalry

"The time has come, we have to go to Johto to win to five first badges!"

"Jiggly!"

"Too bad we don't have time to try the Indigo league… Maybe later…"

Chavella was riding on Eleonore, who just returned from the Pokemon Center, after the though battle with Gary. Rosy was riding Eleonore.

"We'll go directly at Violet city, going to New Bark Town and Cherrygroove isn't necessary."

"Vapoooooooo!"

As Eleonore was swimming, a trainer riding a Cloyster about Chavella's age began to talk to her.

"My name's Melany and you seem to be a good trainer, so how about a battle?"

"Well, can we just get on the shore?"

"Let's go, Cloyster."

They all got on the shore of the Kanto city named Indigo and both trainers healed their pokemon at Indigo's Pokemon Center. Chavella observed her adversary's behaviour. Melany seemed severe, but also motherly to her Pokemon: Cloyster and Bayleef. Both of them seemed very well trained. Rosa observed the Bayleef and tried to smell the spicy aroma that this kind of pokemon usually emanates. The odor of pollen made Rosa cough. Bayleef laughed a bit about the pink pokemon's awkwardness. Then, they went outside, next to their trainers, ready to battle.

"Is a one on one battle ok?"

"It's ok!"

"I choose Bayleef!"

The grass pkemon jumped on the grass and faced Chavella.

"Bay!"

"Against a grass pokemon, I'll have to use fire! Go, Cindy!"

"Quiiiiil!"

"Flamethrower!"

"Bayleef, Body slam!"

Bayleef was greatly damaged, but Cindy was paralysed.

"Earthquake!"

"Use flamethrower!"

Cindy tried to reply, but she was fully paralysed!

"Quick attack!", Chavella asked her Quilava.

Cindy used all the energy she had left to execute her quick attack, but Bayleef resisted and won the match using the final move: an earthquake.

"Return, Cindy! You did your best… but, wait! Bayleef can't learn earthquake!"

"I got to go, bye!", Melany replied stressfully.

The coward trainer went away, on her Cloyster!

"CHEATER! She must have used gameshark or something…"

"Jiggly!"

"Cindy, I'm sure you would have won, if she had not cheated, but let's not worry about this… Now, girls, let's go to Violet city!" 


	18. A whole new world

The first Johto gym was in front of them! Chavella and her pokemon entered. The leader, Falkner, was there, looking at them…

"Another challenge? Will a 1 versus 1 match be ok?"

"Yes."

"All right, I choose you, Pidgeot!"

"Go, Eleonore!"

"Vapoooooo!"

"Use surf!"

"Pidgeot, fly!"

The flying pokemon flew up high, Eleonore missed her Surf attack. Then, Pidjeot used the aerial attack!

"Rrrrrreeeoooon!"

"Use ice beam!"

The ice beam froze Pidjeot!

"Noooooo!"

"Wow, well done, Eleonore! Finish it with another ice beam!"

Pidgeot had no energy left after this.

"Return…"

"Thank you, Eleonore! Congratulations, Falkner!"

"Thank you, but you are the one who deserves the congratulations, here, this is the Zephyr badge."

"Yah, team, we won the Zephyr badge!"

"Vapooooo!"

"Jiiiiiiggggly!"

"Quiiiilaaaaa!"

"Grrran!"

"Azuuuu!"

"Piiii!" 


	19. The best that you can be

After a short and lucky battle at Violet city, Chavella and her team arrived in the Slowpoke town, Alazea.

"Huh… We don't need to stop to Kurt's, so we'll go to gym right away! OK with you, girls?"

The six pokemon nodded in agreement.

"Ok, let's go!"

They entered and tried to make their way in the maze…

"Where can the leader be?"

"Grrranbuuull!"

Ida pointed in a direction. Chavella looked and saw that the leader was where Ida pointed. The leader saw them and walked in their direction.

"Do you wish to have a two-versus-two battle?", Bugsy asked while walking.

"It's ok."

"I choose Pinsir!"

"Then I choose you, Marilou!"

"Ooottooo!"

"Pinsir, use Seismic Toss!"

Pinsir tossed Marilou and then she flew up high.

"Try another Seismic Toss!", Bugsy ordered.

This one missed, because Marilou was high in the sky.

"Marilou, fly!"

Pinsir was greatly damaged.

"Use guillotine!"

Pinsir dashed towards Marilou, with its pincers ready to cut her in half.

"You can dodge it Marilou! Then, use wing attack!"

Marilou dodged by flying behind Pinsir and then she used wing attack. Pinsir fainted.

"That was fantastic, Marilou!"

"Piiiid!"

"Pinsir, come back! Now, Chavella, be prepared to fight my best pokemon!"

Bugsy threw its pokeball high and a powerful-looking Scyther came out.

"Scyyyyyy!"

"A Scyther! The one and only pokemon that is even more powerful than its evolved from!"

Marilou looked scared.

"You can beat it, Marilou, fly high.", Chavella encouraged.

"Scyther, hyper beam!"

Scyther had more speed, so its hyper beam hit Marilou. It damaged her a lot! She had only a few hp left!

"Oh, no!"

The next turn, Scyther was recharging and then Marilou hit him with its fly attack. It took off a good number of Scyther's hp.

"Now, finish her with another hyper beam!"

"What to do… What to do… I know! Use endure!"

Marilou could endure the hyper beam! But she only had one hp left…

"Now, he's recharging, use wing attack."

Both Chavella and her pokemon were expecting that this attack would make Scyther faint, but it didn't!

"We won't make the mistake of using hyper beam again.", Bugsy declared. "Scyther, slash!"

"Marilou, quick attack!"

Marilou dashed very quickly towards Scyther, but it still didn't make it faint!

"My Scyther is really tough!"

"So is Marilou!"

Scyther was going to slash Marilou, but the attack missed!

"Wow, that must be the brightpowder! Now, Marilou, the last blow, quick attack!"

"Piiiiiidgeooooottoooo!"

Marilou tackled Scyther to the ground. He struggled to stand up again, but it collapsed.

"That was great Marilou, you won!", Chavella exclaimed. "You defeated two pokemon all by yourself."

Marilou looked proud. She smiled and then white light surrounded her. Awhite light that Chavella was always happy to see! Marilou had evolved into Pidjeot!

"Wow! Marilou, you really look graceful!"

"Piiiidjeeeooot!"

Marilou smiled, she had finally evolved. The flying pokemon wanted her trainer to see what she was capable her. Marilou succeeded! Chavella was very proud of her.

"Congratulations, Chavella, here is the hive badge.", Bugsy said, handing her the precious object.

"That has been a great match Bugsy! You almost won, congratulations! Team, we won the Hive bagde!"

"Jiiiiig!"

"Grrrrrrran!"

"Vapo!"

"Zuuuu!"

"Quiiila!"

"Piiidjeooot!" 


	20. Kala confrontation

"What a big city!", Chavella exclaimed as she entered in Goldenrod city. "Where the heck is the gym?"

"Jiggly…"

She raised her shoulders. None of Chavella's pokemon could find the gym.

"I will ask the first person I see if he or she knows where the gym is."

The first person, I shall say people, that Chavella saw was a purple-haired guy and a red-haired girl. As you probably (hopefully) guessed, it was Jessie and James.

"Excuse me, would one of you know where the city's gym is?"

"Of course, we work there!", James exclaimed.

"Follow me, please, huh…", Jessie hesitated. "What is your name?"

"My name is Chavella. And you are…"

"I'm Jessie… and he is James, but that's not important."

"It doesn't matter if that guy is weird and that girl is selfish.", Chavella thought to calm her huge to run away from the two persons. "The only important thing is that they know where the gym is."

Chavella and her pokemon followed Jessie and James.

"Here we are, the Goldenrod gym."

"Wow, it's big and beautiful…"

"STOP STARING AND ENTER!"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT DO TO!"

Chavella entered in the gym and slammed the door.

"Jessie!", James exclaimed. "It's the first time I meet a girl that has almost a worse temper that yours!"

"I HAVE A VERY GOOD TEMPER!"

"What I am doing, this fic is about Chavella, not you two!", MissingNo exclaimed.

"Where was I, anyway? Ah, yes, Chavella was in the gym…"

"A challenger!", Meowth screamed.

"Huh? ", Chavella said.

"I know, it's surprising to see a Meowth that talks, everybody reacts the same way! Stay there, Whitney will arrive soon."

"Ok, thank you."

"Here I am!", the leader said, a few seconds later. "How about a one-on-one battle?"

"Sounds good."

"I choose Kala!"

A beautiful Persian got out the pokeball Whitney threw.

"Go, Rosa!"

"Jiggly!"

"Kala, use hyper beam!"

"Perrrsiiian!"

"Rosa, sing!"

The powerful hyper beam greatly damaged Rosa, but she was still about to battle.

Then, she sang and Kala fell asleep.

"Darn…"

"Rosa, defence curl!"

Rosa could raise her defence will Kala was still fast asleep.

"Rosa, rollout!", Chavella shouted.

Rosa rolled over the sleeping Persian.

"Kala, wake up.", Whitney pleaded.

It was useless, Kala was still sleeping and Rosa was still using Rollout. The next turn, Kala was… sleeping again! Rosa used rollout and won!

"Kala, return…", Whitney said.

"You did great, Rosa! Congratulations to you too Whitney."

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Why do I always loose? Waaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you sad."

"She always cries when she looses.", Meowth explained. "Here is a Plain badge."

"Thank you. Team, we won the Plain badge!"

"Puuuf!"

"Gran!"

"Laaav!"

"Marrrrri!"

"Rrrrreon!"

"Piiid!" 


	21. From ghost to normal

"Next step is Ecruteak gym, are you ready, Rosa?", Chavella asked her starter.

"Jiggly!"

They entered in the gym. She looked around and saw a drawing of a legendary pokemon on the wall.

"This is Ho-oh. Huh? There's another pokémon beside it! I have seen that pokemon before…"

"Jig?"

"Can we begin?", a voice asked.

Chavella jumped of surprise.

"Will a 2-versus-2 battle be ok?", the voice, who turned out to be Morty himself asked.

"Yes…"

"I choose Misdreavus!"

"Dreeeaaa!"

"Such a cutie! So, it's gonna be cutie versus cutie, go Rosa!"

"Jiggly!"

"Misdreavus, curse!"

Rosa was cursed, she would loose 1/4 of her hp at each turn! To do that move, Misdreavus had to take off half of her own hp.

"Rosa, sing!"

"Jiiiggly-ypuuuuuf…"

"Zzzzz…"

"Oh, no, it's asleep!"

"Dream eater! "

After eating Misdreavus' dream, Rosa was hurt by the curse. The next turn, Misdreavus was still fast asleep.

"Use dream eater again!"

The dream eater made Rosa recover only a bit of hp and made Misdreavus faint. Then, Rosa lost another quarter of energy.

"Misdreavus, return! Thank you! Now, I choose Gengar!"

"Gaaaarrrr!"

"Gengar, dynamic punch!"

"Rosa, sing!"

Both attacks missed!

"Try another dynamic punch!"

"Try to sing again, Rosa!"

The dynamic punch hit and Rosa became confused. She tried to sing, but she hurt herself in her confusion and fainted.

"Rosa, return!", Chavella told her best friend. "Thanks a lot buddy, have a rest! I choose Ida!"

"Gengar, use hypnosis!"

Ida had fallen asleep.

"Oh, no…"

"Dream eater!"

Gengar sucked hp, Ida was still asleep. The next turn, Gengar used the same attack, Ida didn't woke up.

"Finish it with this dream eater!", Morty yelled.

"Oh, no!"

Granbull didn't faint. She had a few hp left and she woke up!

"Great, Ida, now use shadow ball!"

The shadow ball was a critical hit! It made Gengar faint!

"Yah!", Chavella exclaimed. "That was great, Ida! Congratulations, Morty!"

"You deserve this Fog badge."

"Thanks! Team, we won the four first Johto badges! One more and we'll be in Cianwood!"

"Grrrranbull!"

"Piiiid!"

"Vapooo!"

"Azuuuuuuu!"

"Quilaaaaaaaa!"

"Jig!" 


	22. Determinated till the end

Only one badge left! Only one! Chavella was in Olivine gym, in front of the leader, Jasmine.

"We will use 3 pokemon each."

"OK."

"I choose Magnemite!"

"I choose Cindy!"

"Quilaaavaaa!"

"Use flamethrower!"

Magnemite fainted!

"That's great, Cindy!", Chavella exclaimed.

"Quiiiil!"

"Magnemite, return! I choose Steelix!"

"Steeee!"

"Cindy, return! I switch for Elenore!"

"Vapoooo!"

Steelix used earthquake, but Eleonore didn't faint.

"Now, use surf!"

Because Steelix has a weak special defence stat, he fainted.

"Return, Steelix! Go, Magneton!"

"Eleonore, surf!"

"Thunderbolt it!"

Surf did a good amount of damage, but Thunderbolt was far more damageable for Eleonore… She fainted.

"Return, buddy! Thank you! This match must be the one with the most one-hit-KO I ever saw! Cindy, it's your turn!"

"Quilaaa!"

"Use flamethrower!"

Another take down with one hit! Cindy had won! And then… The white light you all know about surrounded Cindy! She evolved into Typhlosion.

"Wow! You look great, Cindy!"

It is not the first time Chavella said that, you all know about that too.

"Typhlooooosioooooon!"

"Congratulations, Jasmine!"

"You did good, here is your Mineral badge!"

"Team, we won our last badge! We'll see Charles soon! But, first, I'll heal you at a pokemon center…" 


	23. An unforgettable encounter

Finally, at Cianwood! Chavella and her pokemon had made it!

"Jiggly!"

"I just don't know where he lives… I have no idea, I just know he's living in Cianwood… I'll ask the gym leader if he or she knows Charles. Cianwood is small city after all, everybody knows each other, I guess. "

She walked towards the gym. Outside, it looked like a normal gym. When she entered, Chavella was in a dark and cold place. There was almost no light. The trainer was scared. She walked very slowly, the floor was cracking each time she made a step.

"That gym looks pretty creepy, hey, Rosa?"

"Jiggly…"

"I don't want to stay here too long. Hello? Is somebody there?"

No answer. For now. But, suddently…

"Welcome!", a voice said.

Chavella jumped of fear.

"I'm sorry that I've frighten you."

Someone turned on the light. It was a very tall guy who seemed in a good psysical condition. By seing his smling face, Chavella felt more confident. She smiled back as he introduced himself.

"My name is Nick and I'm the gym leader. Well, the gym leader by interim…"

"Hi, gla d to meet you. By the way, would you happen to know someone named Charles Difit?"

"Of course I do! He's the real leader!"

"What? Charles is the leader!"

"You know Chuck, but you don't know he's the gym leader!"

"He never told me… That's weird."

"And you are his…sister?"

"Girlfriend."

"Ah…"

"What's going on?"

"Chuck had told me a bit about his wife."

"Wife? Hold on, I'm not his wife yet… But, Oh! I know, why he was gone! He's preparing our wedding! That's what he's been doing all this time!"

"Eh, maybe… I don't know what he's been doing…"

"Anyway, where is he? I have to see him!"

"He's at the Indigo Plateau… I always try to call him, but he never answers…"

"I'll try to call him!"

"I'm sorry, I can't let you call him, the place where he is, it's secret… You're not even supposed to know he's there."

"But I'm his girlfriend! I need to see him!"

"The only way is asking the leader Clair."

"Clair, the Blackthorn gym leader? This means I have to collect even more badges…"

"You can do it, you seem to be a very good trainer. Just to see you commnunicate efficiently with your Jigglypuff, I can feel that you trained it very well. Anyway, after you see Clair, she will call Chuck for you…"

"I guess I have to try… Thanks for the compliment by the way."

"So, that means we have to battle."

"Ok."

"It will be a one-on-one battle, all right?"

"All right."

"I choose you, Elektron!"

Nick sent out a very cute smiling Pikachu.

"Pikaaachuuuu!"

"I choose you, Rosa!"

"Jiggly!"

"Use body slam, Rosa!", Chavella told her best buddy.

Pikachu was paralysed and almost half of his hp was gone, that was a great start! Until…

"Elektron, use attract!"

Jigglypuff had fallen in love with Elektron… How cute!

"We can still win, Rosa, use double edge!"

Rosa didn't move. She was paralysed by love…

"Thunderbolt!", Nick asked his Pikachu.

"Pika…CHU!"

Rosa had half on her hp left.

"Rosa, please, use double edge!"

Rosa was still paralysed by love…

"Darn… Another loss…"

"Use Quick attack, Elektron."

"Pika?… Chu!"

"Quick attack? You could have used… Anyway, Rosa, use double edge! (to herself) Please, do it, do it!"

"Puuuuuuuff!"

Pikachu was knocked out be the double edge!

"Yah! We won! You were great, Rosa!", Chavella exclaimed.

"Jiggly!"

Chavella shook Nick's hand.

"Congratulations! It was a fun battle.", she told him.

"Huh, thanks, you're a pretty good trainer, Chavella, I'm sure you'll be able to beat Clair."

"Thank you, you're a very nice person."

Nick's face turned red.

"Eh, eh… You're very nice too. I mean, huh…"

He laughed nervously.

"I'll have to go, I'm sorry I can't stay there for long, goodbye!"

"Bye… (to himself) Please, don't go, don't go!"

Chavella looked in the gym window and saw… a thunder storm!

"I won't be able to walk to the Pokemon centre in that storm!"

"Well, since you can't sleep at the Pokemon centre, you can sleep here, in the gym."

"Really! Thank you!"

Chavella had never been afraid of stangers. Especially the ones that she felt that she could trust.

"You're welcome. Hey, I know! I'll introduce you my pokemon!"

"Then, go out, all of you, you'll meet Nick's pokemon!"

Chavella threw all of her balls and her friends got out.

"Piiiiiiidjeeeeeeooot!"

"Grrrrrrrraaaanbull!"

"Vapoooo!"

"Typhloooosion!"

"Azumaaaariill!"

"Follow me.", Nick said.

He took them at the upper floor, where he was residing.

"Here they are!", Nick exclaimed. "The Fearow here is Wilson!"

"Feeaaaaaarrrrrrooooow!"

"The Houndoom over there is Daredevil."

"Hoooooundoooooom!"

"This Umbreon is Shadow."

"Umbrrrreeeooooon!"

"That Ampharos is Trevor."

"Amphaaaaaros!"

"Of course, you already know Elektron!"

"Piiikaaaachuuu!"

"I also have a very rare Pokemon. Come on, Pyro!"

He threw a master ball and a wonderful phoenix pokemon got out.

"Hooooooohoooooo!"

A beautiful Ho-oh flew over the pokemon gang and landed beside Elektron.

"Wow!", Chavella exclaimed. "Ho-oh! I never saw one before!"

"I've been pretty lucky. Elektron was the one who paralysed and weakened it, I caught it!"

"Pikaaaa!"

"All your Pokemon seem to be pretty nice."

Rosa was playing with Elektron. Marilou was flying with Wilson. Ida was running with Daredevil. Cindy and Trevor were fighting friendly. Eleonore was chatting with Shadow. Minnie was taking a ride on Pyro.

"All of our pokemon seem to get along pretty well.", Nick remarked.

"Yes, I love to see my pokemon that happy."

"I think Rosa has found true love. Maybe all my other pokemon did too."

"Yeah, maybe you will too…"

"What?"

"I mean, when Chuck comes back at the gym."

"Yes, Charles will come back…"

"Well, your Azumarill doesn't seem to be in love."

"Good for her, Ho-oh is not in her breeding group!"

"Yes, but anyway, Chavella, here's my bed. You can sleep there, it has enough room for two."

"You're very funny!", Chavella laughed.

"What did I say?"

"I have my own sleeping bag. You can sleep in your bed, don't worry."

"But…"

"Good night."

She installed herself in her sleeping bag. A few minutes later, she was sleeping. She was very tired.

"Good night, Chavella…"

In a couple of mitues, everybody was sleeping. Then, when the sun rised…

"Ho, oh, HOOOOOOOOO!"

Pyro's cry woke everybody up! Chavella had been very surprised.

"Oops, sorry, I haven't tell you that Pyro was always singing when the sun rises!", Nick apologized.

"It's ok…", Chavella said.

"I'll prepare you breakfast, just sit there."

While Nick was gone, Chavella was observing her pokemon. Rosa was eating with Elektron, Marilou with Wilson, Ida with Daredevil, Cindy with Trevor and Eleonore with Shadow. Minnie was eating alone.

"I'm sure you'll find love someday too, Minnie."

"Zu."

"I'm not worried, you're so nice and cute, every pokemon should love you."

"Zu, zu! "

"Back!", Nick exclaimed. "I have made you my specialty, scrambled eggs!"

"I love scrambled eggs, thank you!"

"You're welcome."

Chavella and Nick ate together.

"Our pokemon seem so happy. It's a shame that we have to leave. They will be separated…"

"You don't have to, you can stay here if you want."

"What? I can't! I have to find Charles as soon as possible!"

"Please, stay here with us! Your pokemon love it there."

"I know, I'm sorry, but we have to leave…"

"Chavella, you can't leave!"

"Why?"

"Because, huh…"

"Because of what?"

"Huh… IT'S BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"

"What?"

All the pokemon looked almost as surprised as Chavella.

"But Charles is the one I love.", she continued.

"I know, but I still love you, you're so nice, intelligent and friendly. It's the first time I fell that way about someone."

"I am sorry, Nick, you are a good friend, but my heart belongs to Chuck."

"I know, I'm sorry about this… I just had to told you."

His eyes began to water.

"Rosa, Marilou, Ida, Cindy, Eleonore and Minnie, come on! We have to go to Maogany to win a bagde!"

All the pokemon looked sad. All their eyes began to water too.

"I know you'll all miss your friends, boyfriends or whatever, we'll visit them often, I promise, but I really have to see Charles. I'm sorry Nick, but we're not meant to be together."

The pokemon understood that they had to follow Chavella. They were all going to leave, but…

"Wait, you forgot your Storm bagde!", Nick exclaimed.

She took it and left with her pokemon, evading eye contact with Nick. Her pokemon were crying and waving.

"Chavella…", Nick sighed.

"Pika…" 


	24. Winter harsh fight

Chavella was in Maogany, walking along with her 6 pokemon. They all looked sad, because they just left their boyfriends.

"I'm sorry for this, girls, but I promise you that once Chuck and I got reunited, we will visit Nick's pokemon very often. "

"Jiggly…"

Rosa and all the other pokemon thought that was very unfair that Chavella will get to live with the one she loves, while they won't… But they liked Chavella so much, that they were still motivate to help her. So, all 7 of them entered in Maogany gym.

"I'm the leader here, I'm replacing Pryce for a while!"

"Gee, lots of replacements…"

"We will do a one vs one battle, I choose Piloswine!"

"Piloooo!"

"Go, Cindy!"

"Typhloooosiiiioon!"

"Cindy, flamethrower!"

The flamethrower was a critical hit! Piloswine fainted!

"What? That was too short…"

"We can do a two vs two match if you want…"

"No, you deserved this bagde, take it!"

"Thanks and congrats."

"Thank you, but I still got a lot to learn."

"Team, we won the glacier badge!"

"Jiggly!"

"Grrran!"

"Azzzzuuuu!"

"Vapoo!"

"Ooooot!"

"Typhlooooooosioooon!" 


	25. Finally

Finally! Finally! A face to face with… the Blackthorn gym!

"After winning this gym's badge, I will finally see Charles!"

"Jiggly!"

They entered. Clair, the leader, was stading there, in front of them.

"Do you wish to challenge me for a two on two battle?"

"Yes!"

"Allow me to introduce myself first, I am Clair. What is your name?"

"Chavella."

Clair looked surprised!

"Chavella!"

"What?"

"It is… a very beautiful name… Now, can we battle? I choose Dragonair!"

"Drrrra!"

"I choose Rosa!"

"Jiggly!"

"Draonair, hyper beam!"

"Hang on, Rosa and then use Ice Punch!"

"Jiggly… PUFF!"

"Way to go!", Chavella exclaimed. "Now, it can't move, use another Ice Punch!"

Both pokemon received heavy damage, but when Dragonair had finished recharching from its hyper beam, it used twister and Rosa was knocked out.

"Rosa, return!", Chavella called. "You did great, thank you! Now, go, Minnie!"

"Azuuuuuuu!"

"Use ice beam!", Chavella told her Azumarill.

"Azuuuu!"

Dragonair fainted.

"Dragonair return! You did a great job! Go, Kingdra!"

"Drrrrra!"

"Darn… I've heard that Kingdra are almost unbeatable! But you can do it, Minnie! Use ice beam!"

"Big mistake. Kingdra, use dragonbreath!"

"Aaaaaazuuu!"

She was paralysed and greatly damaged by the critical hit dragonbreath.

"Kindgra, hyper beam!"

Minnie tried to hangout, but she couldn't. Minnie, Rosa and Chavella lost.

"Oh, no… I really have to win!"

"I know, you must miss Chuck a lot."

"Huh? How come you know that?"

"Nick is a good friend of mine and he told me everything about your Chuck story. I'm gonna call him, he really wants to see you! I'll ask him to bring Chuck along!"

"Really! Great! Thank you very much!"

While Clair was on the phone, Chavella went to the pokemon center to heal her wounded pokemon. She couldn't believe it! Chuck will be there soon!

"Jiggly!"

Rosa and all the other pokemon were happy for their trainer. They were even happier when they saw, right in front the gym, their friends Elektron, Trevor, Shadow, Wilson, Daredevil and Pyro! Rosa sang a love song to Elektron, Cindy hugged Trevor, Eleonore licked Shadow, Marilou flew beside Wilson and Ida bitted Daredevil playfully. Pyro saluted all of Chavella's pokemon. Minnie was too depressed to see that everyone, except Pyro and her, had someone to love so she just said a weak salutation

"Zu…"

"I'm so happy to see you, guys!" , Chavella told the pokemon.

"I missed you so much.", Nick told Chavella.

"Nick! Nice to see you."

He was standing there, looking very happy.

"It's nice to see you too. I have a gift for you."

"You shouldn't have…"

"It's ok, it's my pleasure. Here you go."

Nick showed that he was holding a magnificent Moon Stone.

"Whoa! A Moon Stone! Thanks a lot, Nick, it's very nice of you!"

She hugged him. Nick was enjoying that moment till the very last second.

"You're welcome. Seeing you happy is the most precious gift I could receive."

"That's why you were nice enough to come here to see me with Chuck!"

"Speaking of Chuck…"

"Yes, where is he?"

"Huh… He couldn't come. Still busy."

"What? Not again…"

Chavella cried. She had to wait again…

"I'm sorry, but there's something I really need to tell you…", Nick said.

"Minnie!", Chavella exclaimed.

":Zu…"

"You really looked depressed, is that because we lost?", Chavella asked her pokemon.

Minnie nodded and she also showed the 5 couples of pokemon, looking happy.

"I see, you would like to have a boyfriend too."

Minnie nodded.

"Yeah, you like Pyro, but you can't really be his girlfriend."

Pyro and Minnie nodded. Pyro looked sad, he didn't like to see her friend Minnie unhappy. Clair had observed the whole scene by looking through her window. She came out and talked to Chavella.

"My grandfather has a male Azumarill, maybe Minnie is the right mate for him."

"Really?", Chavella replied. "Cool! Hear that, Minnie?"

"Zu!"

She looked delighted.

"Let's go, I'll show you were my grandfather is…", Clair said.

A few minutes later, Chavella, Nick, Clair and Minnie were in the Dragon shrine, where Clair's grandfather was.

"Grandfather, sorry for disturbing you."

"Another trainer to test, I suppose…", he answered.

"No, not this time! It's about Chavella's Azumarill, she looks depressed, because she can't find a mate."

"Great, my Azumarill was feeling the same way, go, Mickey!"

"How cute, Mickey and Minnie!", Chavella exclaimed.

"Them seem to like each other already!", the Dragon den master noticed.

"Zu."

"Zu, zu!"

Mickey smiled and hugged Minnie.

"Azuuuu!"

"Great!", Chavella exclaimed. "I'm so happy for you, Minnie! I really love to see you happy!"

"By the way, Clair, I can make Chavella pass the test right now, so you won't need to come back twice.", the grandfather told Clair.

"Good idea, grandfather, good luck, Chavella…", Clair responded.

"Do all your challengers have to past this test?", Chavella asked the leader.

"Well, I just want to make sure that my challengers are worthy of a badge…"

"Chavella you'll have to answer only a few questions.", the elder said. "First, what are pokemon to you?"

"Great friends!"

"Who do you wish to battle?"

"Anybody that I need to battle to see Charles again."

"I understand… Strong or weak pokemon, which is more important?"

"Only what's in their heart counts. Strong, but cold-hearted pokemon is a thousand times worst than weak, but nice pokemon."

"Oh, I understand… What is the most important thing when you raise pokemon?"

"Giving them all the love they need."

"So cute, I wish I would have answered this when I passed the test…", Clair sighed.

"But, you, Chavella, have passed!", the elder announced.

"Really?", Chavella replied.

"No, I'm just joking!"

"Huh?"

"No, I'm not! You really passed! When you spoke, I felt that you were honest. I felt that you really love your pokemon."

"I'm so happy! Thank you!"

"Zu!"

"By the way, Minnie, you look so happy, I think it's best for you that you stay here with Mickey, do you mind, master?"

"No problem, they look so well together.", he answered.

Minnie's eyes began to water.

"I'll miss you too, but I'll visit you often, I promise!", Chavella sweared.

They both cried and said goodbye. All of Nick and Chavella's pokemon went out of their balls to hug Minnie and they said goodbye to her too. Their trainers recalled them and they left, with Clair following. When they arrived in front of the gym, Clair handed Chavella a risinbadge. Chavella was very surprised.

"What!", Chavella exclaimed. "I haven't won a battle!"

"How you acted with Minnie and how you answered the test was enough to prove me that you were worthy of this badge."

"Thank you. The way you battled was great, congratulations!"

"Don't congratulate me, I haven't passed my grandfather's test…"

"I'm sure you will someday…"

"Hopefully… Anyway, it was nice metting you! By the way, here's the phone number of the Elite Four reunion place, where Chuck is. But please don't show this number to anybody. Only trainers approved by me or an elite can have it!"

"It's ok! Thanks!"

"I have to go, goodbye! "

"Bye!"

Clair left in her gym and Chavella sent out Marilou.

"Chavella!", Nick told her. "I really need to tell you something!"

"What is it?"

"Huh… Well, when I called Chuck… well, I told you he said that he couldn't come, well that was not true… Huh… He could, but didn't want to."

"How come?"

"Well, huh… He told me that he didn't want to see you…"

"What? How can he do that to me… Why?"

Chavella cried again.

"I know, I think that's terrible too. It's like that he didn't care of what you went through…"

"I can't believe it, I can't believe it… I, I, I… I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

Chavella's expression changed, she didn't look sad, but angry!

"LIAR!", she screamed.

"What?"

"You're lying, because you're jealous! Yes, you're jealous, because I love him and not you!"

"It's possible… Ok, I AM jealous, but what I am saying is true! He really said that he didn't want to see you!"

"Impossible! Charles loves me! And I will find him!"

Nick grabbed Chavella's arm!

"No, please don't!", he pleaded.

"Get your hands off me!"

Nick obeyed. Chavella left, riding Marilou.

"I know Charles is missing me a lot! Indigo Plateau, here we come!"

"Pidjeooooooooot!" 


	26. Shall we dance

Later, after a long flight on Marilou, Chavella and her pokemon where in beside a public phone, in the Indigo Plateau pokemon center.

"The time has come, girls, thank you for everything you have done to help me seeing Charles!"

The 5 pokemon smiled.

"Finally, I will see him!"

She composed the phone number that Clair gave her. A guy with purple hair and bizarre eyes (she could see him, because, as many of you guys know, the phones in the Pokemon centres contain a screen so you can see the person you're talking to) answered.

"Huh… Who are you? Who gave you our number?"

"Clair did, I am Chuck's girlfriend."

"So, it's you! I'll teleport you to our reunion room."

Before Chavella had the time to say "Huh?", she was teleported in the elite four reunion place.

"What is your name?", the elite asked Chavella.

"My name is Chavella. Is Chuck in this room?"

"Not yet, first, Chavella, allow me to introduce you to the elites. Here is Lorelei, Aghtha, Bruno, Koga, Karen, Sidney, Pheobe, Glacia, Drake, Steven and Lance."

"Nice to meet you!", Lorelei greeted.

"Welcome.", Aghatha said.

"Hello!", Bruno welcomed.

All the other elites greeted Chuck's girlfriend.

"Hi, everybody! Huh, would you happen to know…"

"Please, follow me.", Will (yes, it was Will on the phone!) said.

"But…"

"You will see your boyfriend soon, be patient."

Chavella and the other elites followed Will to a large room. A very large room! There were musicians, a table with tons of food with many guests dancing, eating or talking. Chavella was surprised and also delighted.

"Chuck organized me a big party!"

"And this is not the most important. He'll tell you when he returns…"

"This so great, I knew Chuck still loved me! I knew it!"

She was so happy, that she hugged Will.

"Thank you!", she exclaimed. "Wow… I gotta try that food!"

She ran towards the table and tasted some delicious bread, fruits and many other food. She was feeling so great! At last, she will see Chuck! And this time, it's true!

"At last, the great moment has arrived."

"You!", Chavella said angrily.

She glared at Nick who had just talk to her..

"I know you still feel angry and I understand, I'm really sorry. Chuck was very clever to say that he didn't wanted to see you, so he could have more time to prepare the party…"

That was clever. Chavella knew that Chuck would say that he didn't want to see her!

"Friends?", he tried.

Chavella didn't like to be angry at someone. Plus, Nick was a good friend. Her glare changed into a smile.

"Friends. You are a nice person and I don't want to be angry with you."

"You are a good friend too and I don't want to be angry with you either."

The song Shall We Dance was playing.

"Shall we dance! That's my favourite song ever!"

She began to dance alone, humming the song. Suddenly, she stopped.

"Why did you stop? You dance very well, go on, go on!"

"Nick, I'm not a dancing girl. I think a woman shouldn't dance alone while a man in looking at her."

"Yeah… But look at the guests! They dance with a stranger and they hold hands, etc. Dancing alone is better than dancing with a complete stranger."

"Maybe they're not dancing with a stranger, usually, it's a very good friend."

"Then, why don't we dance together? Could you teach me?"

"Well, I know polkamon, it's quite simple. It's three steps. One, two, three and one, two, three…"

Nick and Chavella danced polkamon together.

"That's splendid, Nick!"

"You're very good too!"

"1, 2, 3…"

"That is not right."

"Yes, you were dancing very well!"

"The other guests are not holding hands like this."

"Yes, it's just like that!"

"It's like this…"

Nick put his left hand on Chavella's hip.

"Yes.", she confirmed.

The two pokemon trainers where dancing holding the other's right hand. Nick had still his hand on Chavella's hip while Chavella was holding her dress with her left hand. They were dancing wonderfully.

"Look at Chavella!", Karen told Lorelei. "The way she dances…"

"Wow…", Lorelei answered. "I wish I could dance like that."

"Ah, I'm so happy!", Chavella exclaimed.

"I am too!", Nick replied.

Suddenly, a gong rang. Everybody turned around and saw that someone was arriving… It was Chuck! Chavella stopped to hold her dress and Nick's hand to look at her boyfriend coming. She had not see him till a very long period of time. It was so nice to finally see him!

"Thank you to everybody for being here tonight! Thank you to all those who organized this party in honour of my future bride."

"Future bride!", Chavella thought. "I knew it! This is so wonderful!"

"My friends, please welcome…"

Chavella was running towards Chuck. He turned around and saw her.

"Together, at last.", she whispered.

Author's note: As maybe some of you realised, this part is a tribute to the great movie "The King and I". 


	27. The time has come

"Chavella!", Chuck exclaimed when he saw her.

"At last, at last… I waited for so long… I was so worried…", Chavella said while hugging her boyfriend.

"What? Huh…"

"This party is so wonderful! I can't wait till the wedding!"

Chuck was puzzled.

"Well, huh, ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my future bride!"

The woman arrived and shouted when she saw her future husband hugging another girl.

"Chuck! Who is she?"

Chavella stopped to hug Chuck and saw who the shouting person was. Certainly the last person Chavella would want to see… The cheater!

"You!", Chavella said, glaring.

"You're that weak trainer I battled! Anyway, Chuck, what is that lame trainer doing here?"

":I'm not lame, you cheater!"

"Girls, stop this, let me explain…", Chuck said nervously.

"What are YOU doing here?", Chavella asked the cheater.

"Go away from my boyfriend!"

"What? He his MY boyfriend!"

"Chuck! I hope you have a good explanation to this!"

"Yes, Melany, a rather good explanation.", Chuck answered.

"He'll tell her to go away!", Chavella thought.

"This girl thinks I loved her, but I left her, because I didn't.", Chuck said, poiting at Chavella. "I pretended that I was going away for a week, but I never returned. It looks like she was crazy enough to look for me!"

"What?", Chavella said. "This must be a nightmare! Chuck, can't you realize that I was very worried!"

In the party crowd, the Elite Four were scandalized by Chuck's attitude. Will was very shock.

"I thought that Chavella was the future bride. I shouldn't have teleported her here.", Will told Karen.

"Poor girl! ", Karen said.

Chavella was so angry that she punched Chuck in the face with amazing strength. He collapsed! Then, Chavella slapped Melany in the face.

"You b!", Melany shouted.

She snapped her fingers and her two body guards appeared beside her.

"Take her away!"

The two body guards took Chavella by the arms and walked away!

"No!", she yelled. "This can't be true…"

Then she looked at Chuck, who was standing up, and she shouted angrily at him.

"YOU COLD-HEARTED MAN! HOW COULD I EVER LOVE YOU?"

"SHUT UP!", Melany said.

"DON'T TALK TO ME THAT WAY!"

She was feeling so sad, she couldn't believe what was happening to her! Nick was right all along… Speaking of Nick, she was looking and didn't saw him! She had not the time to look further, because the body guards threw her away. She found herself in front of the Indigo plateau. She was crying rivers, lakes and seas of tears. All her pokemon got out of her pokeball and tried to comfort her.

"Tyyyyy…"

"Vapoo…"

"Piiid…"

"Buuul…"

"Jiggly…"

"Thank you, my friends! Thank you for helping me during this journey. You made me realize that Chuck was not the one I love… Now, I know who is the one I love!"

She recalled all her pokemon except Marilou. She went on Marilou's back.

"To Cianwood!" 


	28. You cannot do this

Marilou landed in Cianwood. Chavella went off her beloved pokemon and thanked her. Then, she headed towards the gym. When she entered, she was shocked to see Nick standing on a chair with a rope around his neck!

"Without your love, my life is not worth living, go on and have fun with Chuck!"

He was going to kick the chair away, but…

"Nick, you can't do this!"

"Why?"

"IT'S BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"

She ran towards Nick, hugged him and untied the rope. They both went off the chair.

"I dreamt of hearing that."

Chavella was looking at Nick and then she gave him a very romantic kiss. It lasted minutes. Then, Nick was smiling at Chavella.

"This is the happiest day of my life."

"It is too. I should have realized sonner that I loved you…"

"But… how come you're not with Chuck!"

"He's not marrying me… He's marrying Melany…"

"What? I knew that Chuck couldn't be trusted! "

"Melany's the perfect bride for him!"

They both laughed.

"I'm so happy, I can't believe it!", Nick exclaimed

"Our pokemon must share that moment with us! Go out, all of you."

Both trainers let their pokemon out. Just like at Blackthorn, Rosa sang a love song to Elektron, Cindy hugged Trevor, Eleonore licked Shadow, Marilou flew beside Wilson and Ida bitted Daredevil playfully. Pyro also saluted all of Chavella's pokemon.

"Hey, I have a caught a phoenix pokemon in Cinnabar that will maybe get along well with Pyro!"

"Use that PC! I can't wait to see your pokemon!"

Chavella withdrew her MissingNo and let her (That MissingNo is a female) out of her pokeball.

"Siiiiii!"

"Wow, that's a MissingNo!", Nick exclaimed

"How come you know that?", Chavella asked.

"I have an up-dated pokedex here and it contains MissingNo's entry."

"Wonderful! It's getting along greatly with Pyro!"

"Hoooh!"

"Miiiiissssi!"

"How cute, all of our pokemon are in love."

"Didn't we forget something?"

"What is it?"

"We can evolve our pokemon!"

"Yes, you're right! Luckily, I have a Thunderstone with me! Do you still have the Moon Stone I gave you?"

"Yes, here it is."

Nick put his Thunderstone on Elektron's head and, at the same moment, Chavella put her Moon Stone on Rosa's head. Both pokemon were surrounded by white light. They became a beautiful Raichu and a pretty Wigglytuff.

"Rosa! You look wonderful!"

"Wiggly!"

"You look wonderful too, Elektron!"

"Rai!"

"Didn't we forget another thing?", Nick asked his girlfriend.

"What is it?", she replied.

Nick kneeled in front of Chavella.

"Chavella Moonlight, do you want to marry me?" 


	29. Moving in

"Yes! That would make me so happy!", Chavella replied to Nick's great demand.

-One month later, in Blackthorn's Dragon Den-

"Zu! Zu!"

"You baby is cute indeed, Mickey and Minnie, congratulations.", the Dragon Den Master told both of his pokemon.

"Azurill, Azurill!"

Minnie licked her baby with tenderness. Mickey was acting very proud.

"Huh?", the elder said. "Chavella, Nick, what a good surprise to see you here!"

"We just come back form our honeymoon trip!", Chavella replied.

"Really, congratulations to both of you! I had a feeling you would get married someday!"

"Zu!"

"How are you, pal?", Chavella asked her pokemon.

"Azzzzu!"

"How cute! You had a baby! I love it!"

"Azzuuuuuuu!"

"You're such a cutie! Congratulations to you, Mickey and Minnie!"

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, my love, but we to Kumquat!", Nick told his wife. "I have to make my luggages to transport my furniture from Cianwood"

"Yes, we have to go, have a great day, Master, Minnie, Mickey and cutie! Bye!"

They all waved.

"Don't you think they will make good parents?", the Master asked his pokemon.

Minnie and Mickey nodded.

"Azuurrill!"

-Later, in Chavella's house, in Kumquat-

"It's so good to be home!", Chavella exclaimed.

"Phew, moving that furniture was sure hard…", Nick said.

"Yes, but now it's finished! Look how beautiful our home is!"

Their 12 pokemon were all looking happy.

"Nick, I love you."

"I love you too, Chavella."

They kissed again.

"I would have never meet you without my friends! Thanks to all of you, my pokemon, you are the best friends I ever had!"

"Hooooooooooh!"

"MiiiisingNoo!"

"Hooooundooooooooooom!"

"Grrrrrrrraaaanbuuull!"

"Feeeeeaaaaaarrrrrrroooooow!"

"Piiiiiidgeeeeeeeeeooooooot!"

"Umbrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeoooooooon!"

"Vaaaaaaaaaapooooreeeeeeooooooon!"

"Amphaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrooooooooos!"

"Tyyyyyphloooooooooooooosiiiiiiiiiion!"

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrraiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiichuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

"Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiglyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyytuuuuuuuuuff!" 


	30. Epilogue

"It is the end of a long fic and the beginning of an even longer love story!", MissingNo, the author said.  
Well, if it's the end, why is there another part to the story?  
"Loooooooser! You're the narrator, so you don't have quotation marks when you talk! For those who don't understand, I am the author and he's the narrator. It's not always the same person, you see. For example, in The Return of Meowsie, Meowth's the narrator, but I'm still the author! In Pokemoon, the narrator is nobody"  
Hey! I'm not nobody! I'm… I'm… THE Narrator!  
"But I created you, MWOUHAHA"  
Yeah, but what's the purpose of this part?  
"It's called an epilogue"  
Ah, ok. So, I have to end the story?  
"Yes"  
It's so sad. I've been narrating this story for so long, I don't want to end it!  
"I'M THE BOSS"  
Ok, then… 

A Meganium was sighing. No matter how far she ran, the sun was still getting away from her. She growled angrily. She stomped the ground and slam a tree. She even attacked every Pokemon that was on her way. How could she have failed? Nothing was impossible for her, so how could have this happened?

At the other extreme of the planet was a Wigglytuff. She was still signing by the moonlight. She thanked the Lord for His support. The pink Pokemon found what she looked very hard for. She was delighted. She not only found love, she also discovered the joys of friendship. 


End file.
